A Family Curse
by thebeats
Summary: Nali, daughter of the king and queen of Hyrule, is taking care of the castle in her parents absence: But what happens when a terrible power takes control over her body and transforms her? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my new story, and I must I really enjoyed writting this! So please R&R if you can. It would be greatly appreciated :D.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY LEGEND OF ZELDA GAME OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Castle town, the kids were playing in the streets, villagers were passing by and salespeople were selling. A day like any other.

A young girl wearing a dark violet cape was passing by, unnoticed. Her golden brown hair and long hylian ears hid under her hood. Her light blue, almost purple eyes were shifting one side to the other. She was searching for someone.

She tapped on a young boy's shoulder.

"Oh hey princess N-!" He stopped as a mouth came over his mouth.

This young boy had slightly long jet black hair. His bangs, falling forward over his dark brows, hid somewhat his piercing green eyes. His nose, for some reason was covered with a plaster.

"Aidan!" She whispered angrily, "Don't blow my cover. If father knew I was outside of the castle, he would surely scold me!"

"Alright, alright!" He said holding his hands up in defeat. "I'll be quiet."

"Good!" She smiled.

This young girl was indeed a princess. She was the daughter of the king and queen of Hyrule, and the next heir to the throne.

Her parents didn't let her outside of the castle area, for they feared their little girl might be hurt. But like her father's old self, she was a bit of a rule-breaker..

"Come on!" She said grabbing the young 8 year old's hand. "We're going to be late!"

The two kids squeezed through a crowd of people and stood in front of the dirt road.

The Hyrule knights were coming back to the village, and they held a big ceremony. Aidan's father was one of them and so, they didn't want to miss this event.

Just as the knights passed by, a strong wind rushed and pulled the young girl's hood off, letting her light brown hair flow freely in the wind.

"It's the princess!" Screamed a villager.

Just as she tried to run away, a strong hand picked her up and held her on his shoulders.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She said, struggling to get out of the knights iron grip.

"I can't. King's orders." He said firmly.

As he walked towards the castle, she screamed.

"I'm sorry Aidan! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

* * *

_7 years later._

"Princess, wake up wake up!"

"Ugghh .. Wha-what is it?" Asked a young 15 year old girl, rather sleepily.

"Miss, you're mother demands you go visit her in the royal garden." Said a young brunette dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Oh.. Thank you Bea" She said, gracefully coming out of her bed, "Tell her I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Very good, Miss Nali." She bowed before she closed the door behind her.

Nali was the name of this young teenager, she was named after a fairy that used to accompany her father, called Navi.

She sighed, sat on her Victorian styled vanity and combed her long hair while looking in the mirror. She hadn't changed a lot since 7 years ago. Still had her father's beautiful light brown hair and her mother's cream complexion.

Although people say she did not look like the queen, and that she looked more like her father, once they got to know her better, they could see she was just as graceful and quiet like her mother. But also outgoing and adventuring like her father.

Once she got all dressed in her blue dress, she added the finishing touch to her hair : A shiny, silver butterfly clip.

"All done!" She smiled happily as she made her way to the garden.

* * *

Her mother was quietly reading her book while sipping on her tea.

Her sapphire eyes intensely focused in her reading.

"Queen Zelda, your daughter is here." Said one of the maid's.

"Oh, there you are Nali. I have to talk to you about something." She said motioning her to sit.

"You're father and I are leaving town and are only coming back at the end of the week." She stated. "We need you to stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong in the village."

"Really?" She asked smiling widely. "_The castle all to myself? This is going to be great! No one to tell me what to do, what to eat, what to wear!" _She thought to herself.

"Yes, well, although you will be guarding the castle, you will not be alone." She said. Nali's smile faded. "The Hyrule knights will be guarding the outdoors, the maids will be here as well and I also asked your older cousin, Elias, to watch over you."

"Mother!" She fumed, "I'm a big girl now. I don't need anybody to babysit me, I'm almost sixteen! I can take care of myself."

"Yes bu-" Her voice was cut off by another familiar voice.

"She's right Zelda,"

"Link!"

"Daddy!" They both said in unison.

The tall, blue eyed man, known as the legendary hero walked inside the wooden gazebo, "She's old enough to take care of everything by herself. Maybe we could let a few guards down."

Nali stood up from her chair and ran towards her father,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" Nali said, as she embaced him in a hug.

"Oh, alright." Sighed Zelda "I guess we could have less knights on duty, and I guess Elias can stay home. But, the maids stay!"

"Thank you mother! This is the best!" She said skipping the way back inside the castle.

Zelda looked at her husband with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry honey," He said reassuringly "She'll be fine."

"I know.." She said taking another sip of tea, "I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should change anything! And don't worry if it's a bit confusing with the flashback's and everything. You will understand in the next chapters to come.**

**Oh and just to make it clear since I didn't put it in the story, Nali has bangs like Link in twilight princess. She doesn't wear a crown that pulls her hair back like Zelda.**


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!**

* * *

"Goodbye Mother," Said Nali, hugging her mother.

"Goodbye Father" She said now hugging her father.

"Goodbye honey," Said Zelda with a sweet voice "Please take care of yourself."

"Yes, and if anything happens, call your cousin." Said Link.

"Yes I will. No need to worry."

"Alright then. We'll see you soon." He said making his way on board the huge ship.

Once they were on board, they waved at their daughter.

"Have a safe trip!" She waved back, along with a thousand other villagers.

* * *

"Welcome back Miss Nali" Greeted one of the maid's. "Would you like anything to eat at this hour?"

It was getting late, and she _was_ pretty hungry. Her stomach growled, "Sure."

Once she finished eating, she went straight to her bedroom and took a long hot bath. When she got out, all cleaned, she heard a small cracking sound comming from her window.

"Huh?" She said looking out of her window, "What could that be?" She saw a small rock fly over and hit the window once again, she glanced down and saw Aidan, her childhood friend, grinning crookedly.

"Aidan?! What are you doing here?"

Still grinning, he simply said "Come down here."

"And why would I do that?" She whispered loudly.

"Because I have something to show you."

She shook her head "It's too late! I'm not allowed to be out of the castle at this time."

He looked up at her and frowned "Awh come on princess, you can't stay in that castle forever. And besides, you have to take a break once in a while." Even from up there she knew he was giving her his puppy dog look."Pretty please?"

"Fine!" She sighed, "I'll be right down."

She made her way down the long stairway as quietly possible. When she reached the outside of the castle, she spotted Aidan and ran over to him.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"You'll see," He said grabbing her hand. "Come on."

As they both ran towards the lake, Nali took a good look at Aidan. He still had his long, messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was a lot taller now and more mature, but still his reckless old self.

He wore a black long sleeved black shirt with the right sleeve cut off underneath a dark green t-shirt, and dark gray pants.

"We're here!"

They stopped in front of a quiet lake, flowing silently in the night with nothing but the stars to light the area.

"It's so beautiful!" She said as she sat next to Aidan.

"How did you find this?"

"Well, yesterday when I was walking back to my house, I heard a strange sound coming from this forest. It sounded like a wind chime.." He said starring back at the lake, "When I got here, the sound stopped, and when I looked around, I forgot all about the weird noise and starred at the beautiful sight in front of me."

"It really seems as if the lake called you here.." Said Nali, starring at the starry sky.

"Yeah.." He said looking at her, smiling.

Nali blushed. "_He looks so handsome in the moonlight.."_

"Nali, are you alright?" He said placing a hand on her forehead. "You're all red. Do you have a fever?"

The young princess turned around facing the lake, turning an even brighter crimson.

"N-no!" She said trying to regain her composure "I'm just fine!"

"Whatever you say.." He said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She snapped at him.

"Nothing, nothing.." He said getting up. "Here, we better get back before the maid's realize you're gone." He said offering his hand and pulling her off the ground.

Still holding her hand, he noticed something on the back of it.

"Hey Nali what's that?" He said pointing to the three small triangles on her right hand.

"Oh.." she said taken aback from his bizzare question "Well, my parent's say it's just a birthmark."

"_I'm pretty sure that's no normal birthmark.." _He thought to himself, but merely shrugged it off as they began walking back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Nali was sound asleep in her bedroom, the triangles on her hand shinned brightly...


End file.
